Never ending
by purpledramagirl17
Summary: Things couldn't be going better...that is until a fun trip to Bayport to see Frank and Joe turns into a nightmare all over again. An old enemy comes back to have some fun of his own, but only this time he's not alone. Rated T for strong language, sexual stuff and graphic violence. Contains F/N and B/J romance and fluff. Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1-A fresh start

Never ending

Chpt 1

A fresh start

**A/N: Hey. So this is the sequel to _Night and__ day_ and before I tell you anything else about it, you should know that it's based off the 70s TV show but it's set in modern time meaning they have cell-phones, laptops and such. Also it being based off the TV show, that means that any characterizations I put in are based off what they look like in the show and so I apologize if it confuses you slightly. Janet Louise Johnson is going to be playing Nancy Drew because I liked her and if you don't like her, that's fine but please don't expect me to change who plays her just because you don't like her because you can go ahead and picture her as the other actress but it's Janet who plays her in my story just to clear. Okay, got that outta the way. As far as the genre of the story goes, it's going to be slightly more graphic than the other one(it is a sequel after all) and possibly more suspenseful. The romance I'm gonna promise you will be way better because I like fluff and romance. Now the beginning of this is a bit sad but good. Lastly, I should inform you that Bess and George are in this story but just not shown as much in this chapter. Alrighty...I'll quit babbling so you can read the story already. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sun shined through the closed blinds as little spots of sunlight hit the darkened walls. Nineteen year old Bess Marvin stirred in bed, groaning slightly as she gripped her pillow which had a dull dark gold pillow case over it and then finally rolled onto her back. Her head was facing upward towards the ceiling with her eyes starting to crack open as she tried to wake herself up. She felt a hand touch her side and then drape it's arm over her stomach. Bess stifled a light giggle as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend, Michael.

"Morning." Michael whispered tiredly but with a small smile.

Bess covered her hand over his. "Morning." She said as she looked into her boyfriend's soft blue eyes. Bess finally felt that she'd found the perfect guy and was now completely satisfied with how her life was going.

"Hey, I was thinking we could go out to lunch sometime today and then after that just go for a midnight walk in the park." Michael told her as he caressed her cheek lovingly.

"You really have this whole day planned out, huh?" Bess questioned raising an eyebrow as she smiled.

"As long as you're happy, then how things go on a daily basis could mean less to me." Michael replied sincerely. Bess pursed her lips as she thought. "So do you wanna go?"

"Yeah. I'm just gonna go get ready real quick." Bess said and pecked him on the lips before jumping out of the bed. She walked down the hall to the bathroom and turned the shower on as she started to undress. About fifteen minutes later after getting dressed, she was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when the sound of glass shattering reached her ears. Bess stopped what she was doing as she heard a loud thud come from the same direction and put the hairbrush down. "Michael, what was that?" She called out. When no answer came, she opened the door, making her way down to the bedroom.

Once she reached the door, she pushed it open as she slowly walked. "Michael? Did you hear that-"Bess started but stopped when she saw shards of broken glass on the carpeting. Bess tilted her head as she stopped in her tracks. "Michael?" As she walked around the bed, she saw something that no girlfriend or wife would _ever_ want to see in their bedroom. Bess gasped loudly throwing a hand over her mouth as she saw what was laying on the floor….or who was more how you would put it. On the floor was Michael. His face was completely white with no color what so ever as his eyes were shut. Dark red blood soaked the upper shoulder and chest of his blue t-shirt and from what Bess could tell, blood was still coming out of him.

Bess rushed to his side, getting on her knees and quickly pulled Michael's lifeless body onto her lap. Blood was getting all over her clothes and hands, but that was the least of concerns at the moment. "Michael?" She choked out as she started tearing up. She stroked the side of his face frantically as she desperately tried to get him to move. Tears streamed endlessly down her cheeks as she sobbed uncontrollably and held her boyfriend in her arms. "Baby? Baby, come on! Get up! Michael! Baby! Get up! Please! Please get up!" But there was no response at all. She finally got up and ran to grab the phone on the dresser, proceeding to call an ambulance.

Meanwhile, Nancy Drew was driving in her car when she saw a police car fly right past her along with a red and white ambulance truck following behind it. She looked up at one of the street signs which read the name Robinson Drive and quickly remembered that was where Bess's boyfriend Michael lived. "Oh god." She muttered under her breath. Pressing on the gas pedal, Nancy started to follow where they were going. When she got there, she couldn't believe her eyes. Being carried out the front door on a gurney by several paramedics was Michael and his shirt was stained with blood while his face was completely pale. Nancy looked around in various directions and finally saw Bess standing in the doorway. She ran up to her immediately. "Bess! Bess, what the hell happened?"

Bess's clothing and hands were stained with blood as she struggled to hold in her tears. "He's gone, Nancy. Michael….he's gone." She cried with a single tear running down her cheek. Nancy felt her heart crack and brought her best friend into a hug as she continued to sob.

* * *

It had been at least three months since that had happened and while she seemed to be doing better, Nancy could tell that Michael's death had affected Bess severely because while they still remained very close friends, Bess didn't come over or talk with them…. at least not as much as she used to. Nancy knew she couldn't hold it against her though. Bess lost someone who she truly loved and to have that taken away within seconds would've been hard for _anyone _to recover from and so Nancy just decided that she would come around on her own time which was better than everyone else, herself included pushing Bess.

That morning, Nancy was sitting on her laptop typing when her fifteen year old sister Vivia walked in. Vivia seemed to have been doing quite well since the ordeal with Adam Grey which had been over with for about five months now. Adam had been thrown into a mental clinic for the criminally insane which none of them knew exactly where it was located at, and things were going just fine. "Hey." Vivia greeted and sat down by her at the kitchen table.

"Hey." Nancy returned with a brief smile before continuing her typing.

"You're up early." Vivia remarked with a slight smirk.

"What do you mean?" Nancy questioned.

"It's only seven thirty and it's a Saturday." Vivia said gesturing her head towards the clock on the wall. Nancy whipped her head towards the direction Vivia was looking. "I thought you didn't have class today."

Nancy sighed. "I don't. But I have a paper to write and it's due in a few weeks. So I decided to get a jump start on it." She explained and gingerly closed the laptop. "I need to take a break."

"For once, I'm actually bored." Vivia admitted.

"Why?" Nancy asked as she poured cereal into a medium sized bowl.

"Well, think about it. There's no mysteries, no stalkers, no weird conspiracies going on." Vivia stated.

"But it's kinda nice to not have all that going on." Nancy disagreed as she walked back over to the table and sat down. "_Plus_, no Adam Grey trying to kill us all in our sleep which I have to say is probably a bonus to all this."

Vivia shrugged. "True. But, Nanc come on. You can't say you're not bored without a mystery." She said.

"It is a bit boring I have to admit." Nancy responded reluctantly.

Vivia laughed slightly. "It's kind of weird to think how long it's been since that happened. But it doesn't matter, right?" She spoke up.

Nancy paused before speaking, her gaze trailing. "Exactly. It's over and that's all that really matters now." She clarified.

* * *

Later on that day in Bayport Massachusetts, Frank and Joe Hardy were for once completely bored. They didn't have any cases to work on and it was pouring outside which didn't make for a very pleasant time to be out and about.

"It's official. I'm about to die of boredom." Joe stated dramatically as he stood up from one of the stools at the kitchen table.

Frank rolled his eyes as he plopped himself onto the couch in the living room. "For once, I think you're right. The weather is horrible, we have no cases to work on and it's extremely boring in here." He agreed and looked over his shoulder at Joe. "Even with you around."

"Well thanks _so _much for the compliment." Joe said sarcastically. Frank ignored him again as he continued to talk. "I just can't believe this. We always get stressed out about mysteries and here we are practically _begging_ for one to come knocking at the door."

In the midst of what was going on, Frank glanced at the table next to the couch and saw what looked like a framed picture sitting on it. He picked it up and realized it was a color picture of himself, Joe, Nancy, her sister and the girls. Memories started clicking on in his head. It was in early June, the summer before the ordeal with Adam Grey and Vivia was visiting with her sister in River Heights, so Frank and Joe decided to surprise her and Nancy by coming down to see them. Frank was in the middle of Nancy and George with his arms around both their shoulders and Joe was standing next to George with his arm around Bess's waist while Vivia was on the right end next to Joe and Bess. Frank smiled as he looked at the picture.

"Do you remember this?" Frank asked with a chuckle. Joe walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"What's that?" Joe questioned in confusion as he looked at the picture Frank had handed to him.

"Joe, don't you remember? It was in early June, the summer before what happened with Adam Grey. Vivia had been visiting with Nancy in River Heights at the time and we chose to go down there with dad to surprise them." Frank explained.

Joe's mouth dropped open in realization. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that." He said shaking his head as he looked at it. Joe suddenly looked up from the picture as an idea popped into his head. He paused briefly before turning his head to look over at his brother and spoke clearly. "We should ask them to come here."

"What?" Frank mumbled, having not been paying much attention before.

"The girls. We should ask Nancy, Vivia, Bess and George to come up here to Bayport for a visit." Joe insisted not hesitating any of the words that had just come from his mouth.

Frank sighed. "Joe, I don't think that they-"He began only to be cut off by Joe.

"Oh come on. It's the perfect time for them to come and for us too. We don't have any cases to work on….Nancy I'm pretty sure is bored out of her mind without a case and since the whole thing with Adam is over, we have nothing to worry about." Joe insisted once more.

* * *

That night in a different part of Bayport on a college campus, a girl named McKenzie Daniels was making her way to her dorm. She had been to a class that started at six o'clock and had just ended at eight fifteen. It was fairly dark out and so she could hardly see anything. But from behind her, she heard heavy footsteps.

"Who's there?" McKenzie asked, stopping in her tracks as she turned around to see who it was but saw no one was there and continued walking. All of a sudden, she felt someone come up behind her and grab her. McKenzie tried to scream but their grip on her mouth was so tight that she could hardly make a sound and started dragging her towards a vehicle. Before she knew it, she was thrown inside. The vehicle then swerved out of the parking lot and into the darkness.

* * *

**I know, I know! Bad cliffhanger. My bad. But it's only the first chapter, so be nice to me. Now if you have any questions about anything that happened in this chapter, just say so in the reviews and tell me what you thought of this first chapter. There's a reason why this chapter wasn't all packed with mystery and suspense. I wannna be sure to save as much as I can for later chapters since this story is more than likely going to more chapters. Also if you're wondering about Vivia, just ask in the reviews. Any ideas, just PM me. Hope you enjoyed the first chappie and the next one will be up as soon as possible. Tah tah for now!=D**


	2. Chapter 2-Hello again

Never ending

Chpt 2

Hello again

**A/N: Hi I'm back. I know it took me slightly longer to post this than it should have but it's here now. Before I say anything else, I wanted to thank you guys for the reviews. They mean a lot and help me to keep writing. So thanks! Anywho, this chapter will be longer and will be getting more into the mystery that along with there will be more of Bess and George in this chapter. Now, I'm not sure how many of you were wondering this, but just so you know, this is the sequel to _Night and day_as I mentioned before and it's not required but I would suggest reading a bit of it before reading this just so you understand the plot a bit better. Lastly as for the ages of the others, Nancy is 20,(she turned 20 in _Night and day_)Bess is 19, George is 20, Frank is 21, Joe is 20, and Vivia(my OC who is Nancy younger sister), is 15. Enjoy!**

* * *

Nancy was jotting down notes in her notebook, her mind off in another place when the phone started ringing, snapping her out of her trance. She stood up quickly and walked over to it to see who it was before picking it up. "Hello?" Nancy greeted.

"Nancy, it's Frank." A familiar male voice said.

Nancy's eyes widened in surprise. "Frank? I haven't heard from you for a while. How are you?" She responded as her lips curved into a smile.

"I'm doing good. How about you? Any new mysteries to work on yet?" Frank answered.

"No. I've hardly been busy at all to be honest. But I do miss you guys. We haven't seen each other since…..you know." Nancy agreed.

Frank hesitated to speak for a moment. "That's actually why I was calling. Joe and I have been thinking that since it's been so long, maybe we should get together sometime." He told her. He paused briefly. "Would you by any chance wanna come here to Bayport?"

Nancy was speechless for a moment. "Really? When were you thinking?" She questioned reluctantly. She was tongue tied after what he had asked before.

"In a couple days would be fine if it works for you." Frank replied.

"Yeah I guess that would be okay. I'll need to talk with my dad about getting the flight tickets." Nancy said. She was about to explain more but Frank cut in immediately.

"Nancy, don't even worry about that. Joe and I will take care of your guys' tickets _and _the flight." Frank reassured her quickly.

"That would be great. Thanks." Nancy replied sounding very relieved. "Oh and Frank?"

"Yeah?" Frank asked.

"Bess is still kind of fragile right now about Michael's death. So it would be best if we just didn't bring it up during the trip because I don't wanna push her too much." Nancy told him firmly.

"No problem. Bye." Frank clarified in understanding and hung up.

Nancy walked into the living room where Bess, Vivia, and George were all sitting together. "Who was that?" Vivia asked.

"It was Frank." Nancy told them.

"What did he say?" George asked tilting her head.

Nancy licked her lips in reluctance. "He asked if we wanted to go stay with them in Bayport." She responded.

"Oh my god. Seriously?" George verified.

"Well, are we going?" Vivia questioned eagerly.

"If you guys want to." Nancy said.

George looked over at her blonde cousin who hadn't said a word since Nancy spoke. "Come on, Bess. It'll be fun and we haven't seen them in months." She persuaded.

"I don't know, George." Bess said quietly.

"But we all know how much you miss Joe." Vivia teased with a giggle.

Bess started blushing. "I do not." She retorted. George, Nancy, and Vivia rolled their eyes. "Okay I'll go with. But it has _nothing _to do with Joe at all."

"Sure it doesn't." Nancy muttered under her breath with a smile.

"Nancy!" Bess snapped.

"I'm kidding. Anyways, we're leaving in a couple days if that works for you guys. It'll be on a Wednesday." Nancy explained.

"Yeah that's fine." Bess said. "I think this is the first time we've gone somewhere with you to not solve a mystery."

* * *

"Yes that's Alexander Garrett." A male voice on the phone clarified.

"I see and where will you be flying to, Mr. Garrett?" A feminine voice on the other line asked.

"Bayport Massachusetts. I have some personal things to attend to there. So I'll be leaving to go there on Wednesday, April 14th." He told her.

"Very well. I'll book you a flight right now and then everything for that day should be set." She said.

"I appreciate it. You have a good rest of the night. Goodbye." He replied and hung up. Adam Grey smirked cockily as he punched in a few things on his computer. "That takes care of that."

"So did they buy it?" Vince questioned.

"You bet they did." Adam said happily.

"What's our next move? How do we find these people?" Vince pressed on. Vince was a tall guy, non-Caucasian tall man with a muscular build who was about twenty four years old and was mostly bald with a black short beard.

Adam pulled open a drawer in his desk. "Our next move is to track them down and give them what they deserve." He explained and handed him a photograph.

* * *

"Do you think she's doing okay?" Vivia asked as she sat on her sister's bed later on the next night.

"What?" Nancy responded as she put a large red suitcase onto her bed and opened it up.

"Bess. I feel like her being nervous about going is just about Michael's death and her having a tough time moving on." Vivia said.

Nancy sighed as she started grabbing clothes she had picked out for the trip and folded them before putting them into the suitcase. "Michael is dead and Bess really loved him. To have someone you love taken away like that is hard to get over and painful which I can't say I blame her for being a bit nervous." She explained as she grabbed a pair of shoes and put them into the suitcase.

"I just can't imagine losing someone like that. Especially you love so much. One minute they're there and the next minute they're gone. So fast." Vivia exclaimed softly with a sad tone.

"All I hope for is that this'll help her to feel better about what's happened. We all need a break anyways." Nancy said as she continued packing. She closed the suitcase and put it onto the floor. "We should get to bed. Our flight leaves at ten thirty tomorrow and we need to be up kinda early."

"Okay. See you in the morning." Vivia nodded as she walked out of the bedroom.

The next morning, Nancy and Vivia had left around eight forty five to get to the airport. They would've gotten there faster had it not been for the slight traffic jam along the way but were able to get there a few minutes before nine thirty. After going through security with Bess and George, they walked around the airport looking for the gate they were supposed to go to.

"It's gate 30-B, right?" George guessed as she carried a medium sized black duffle bag in her hand and a plane ticket in the other.

"Yeah. It should be coming in a minute." Nancy responded. Once there, they stood in line waiting for their turn to get on the plane.

"You four are in isle seven. Seats seven A through seven D." A female flight attendant said as she scanned the four tickets before handing them back to them. "Enjoy the flight."

"Thanks." Nancy said as they made their way onto the plane.

Bess sat down beside Nancy after putting her carryon bag in the upper storage compartment and sighed loudly. "Oh I hope I don't throw up on this flight." She moaned nervously tilting her head up towards the ceiling.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine." Nancy assured her, giving her hand a firm squeeze.

"She's scared of flying?" Vivia exclaimed in surprise.

"No. But she hates airplane food because it makes her sick." George laughed as she opened up her book.

"It's not funny." Bess growled in embarrassment.

"So as long as you stay away airplane food, you'll be fine." Vivia said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Attention all passengers. We will be taking off any second now. All electronics should be turned off until the plane is safely in the air. Please fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight." The pilot announced over the speaker. The front of the plane began tilting upward and started to take off.

After about an hour and a half of flying, Bess started to shake Nancy awake. "Nancy. Nancy, wake up." Bess said quietly as she gently shook her shoulder.

Nancy moaned as her blue eyes fluttered open. "How long was I asleep?" She questioned tiredness still evident in her voice.

"About a half an hour. You started to fall asleep about twenty minutes after we took off." Vivia stated.

"Oh." Nancy moaned and pushed her hair behind both ears. "I'm sorry guys. I didn't get a whole lot of sleep last night for some reason."

"It's okay. It happens." George said simply.

"Are the guys picking us up at the airport?" Vivia asked.

"Yeah that's what Frank told me when we talked last night." Nancy responded rubbing the sleep out of one of her eyes.

"Speaking of, how long until we land?" Bess questioned.

"I'm not sure." George told her.

"Attention all passengers. We have now arrived in Massachusetts and should be landing in about five minutes. So please remain seated until the flight has come to a complete stop. Thank you for flying with us." A flight attendant said.

"Thank god." Bess sighed dramatically in relief.

Meanwhile, Frank and Joe were standing in the airport as they patiently waited for the girls to show up. "So any thoughts on seeing your new girlfriend?" He joked.

"She's not my girlfriend, Joe and I'm not nervous." Frank said firmly.

"I never said you were nervous. But you did just say you _aren't _nervous which now makes me think that maybe you _are _nervous about seeing her because you said you weren't in order to cover up the fact you actually are." Joe told him.

Frank's mouth dropped open slightly as he tried to think of a response. "I think that's the most words I've heard you use in a sentence to be honest." He stated a matter-of-factly. Joe rolled his eyes.

"Hey, look who's here." Joe pointed out. He leaned towards his brother and spoke quietly. "Don't be nervous." Frank elbowed him in the ribs, not bothering to respond. "Ow."

Nancy approached them with a smile on her face. "Well, look who it is. You two sure haven't changed much." She greeted.

"Hi, Nanc." Joe said as he wrapped her in a bear hug.

After pulling apart, she turned her attention to Frank who despite his calmness was extremely nervous. She didn't even speak but just hugged him gently. Frank returned the hug. "I can't lie. I have to say I missed you." Frank admitted.

Nancy smiled in return. "I missed you too." She agreed as they pulled apart and kept staring at each other for a few seconds.

"Joe!" Bess exclaimed eagerly and practically threw herself at him in a hug.

"Hey." Joe said as he quickly put his arms around her waist. He ran a hand through her hair. "How are you?"

"I'm doing okay. It's good to see you again." Bess replied as she finally pulled away from him.

"Same. Especially at a time when we're not solving a mystery." Joe added. After about ten minutes, they started walking out towards the parking lot and drove off once in the car.

Adam Grey stood there watching intently with a cold gaze and waited for a few seconds before pulling out his cell phone. "Vince, it's me. There's been a slight change in plans." He told him.

**I'm sorry if this cliffhanger sucked(again). But at least this chapter was good and longer. I know you guys wanna see more suspenseful stuff already but the best things are worth waiting for. There will be more in the next chapter-PROMISE, along with romance. I'm trying my best to savor as much as I can for later chapters so this story can have more chapters than Night and day. Now if you have any ideas or questions for this story, just ask in the review or PM me. Also, if you're wondering, yes there will be newer characters but I wanna wait to add those yet and be warned, the next chapter will be way more intense than this one which I hope you'll like. The next chapter will be posted soon! Bye guys!**


	3. Chapter 3-Nothing

Never ending

Chpt 3

Nothing

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so so SO sorry for the big delay. I've been really busy lately and nearly forgot about this chapter along with the fact I had a temporary case of writers block. Before I say anything else, I appreciate the reviews and feedback you guys have been giving me. I've never gotten so many reviews in just two chapters. So thank you so so much. It means a lot. So this chapter while there's not a lot of romance in it, we do see a lot more suspense and unfolding of the mystery. Remember McKenzie? The one who got kidnapped in the first chapter? We're gonna see and learn more about her in this chapter not only as a victim but also just a person in general. You guys can really decide what she looks like because as far as a character goes, she's not majorly important. The end of this chapter will shock you especially if you've read Night an day. Enjoy!**

* * *

McKenzie woke up on a hard, concrete floor. Her head was spinning, while her entire body ached and there was an unpleasant smell that stayed near her, also putting an odd taste in her mouth. She pulled herself up off the floor and into a seated position as she studied her surroundings carefully.

"It's about time you woke up," A deep voice grunted in annoyance.

"W-where am I? What's going on?" McKenzie asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"All that will come in good time, sweetie," He replied and knelt down in front of her.

McKenzie studied the man before her. Fear filled her entire body. _"If I'm gonna get out of here, I need to make sure this guy trusts one hundred percent," _She thought to herself. "Okay."

"Good girl," He said quietly, nodding his head slowly. "Now you're gonna cooperate one way or another because it's the only way you're gonna stay alive. So just do as I ask and nothing bad will happen."

McKenzie took in a silent deep breath. "I will. I'll do exactly what you want as long as you don't hurt me,"

* * *

"Can we eat now or do we have to wait another hour?" Vivia asked sarcastically as she and Nancy entered their hotel room. Their hotel room was a two bedroom one. One room was extremely large and the other one was slightly smaller than the other one.

"We'll eat in a little bit, Viv. I wanna unpack first," Nancy told her and made her way into her room.

Vivia rolled her hazel green eyes as she started unzipped her large purple duffle bag. "Fine. But hurry so-"She began but stopped mid-sentence. She pulled out what looked like a white envelope. "What's this?"

"What's wrong?" Nancy said as she walked up to her sister.

"I found this in my bag just now and I don't remember packing it all," Vivia replied as she gave the envelope to her sister.

Nancy carefully opened it, reaching her hand inside and pulling out to thin, rectangular, photographs that looked like they had been cut in half with a scissors. She paused briefly and then found her voice again. "These are pictures of you and I that have been cut in half,"

"Are you sure?" Vivia verified.

"Positive. You can see where they were cut," Nancy pointed out and put them back in the envelope. "There's even a note in here. It's says 'They're just around the corner which is why I need your help before it's too late'.

"What does that mean?" Vivia said with a shrug.

"I have no idea. But I'm not gonna wait long to find out." Nancy said.

"Should we tell the others?" Vivia asked concern evident in her tone.

Nancy bit her lower lip as she stared absently at the object in her hands. "I think we should just to be safe," She said nodding firmly. The two then proceeded to walk out the door, closing it behind them.

"You found this in your suitcase?" Joe verified as Vivia handed him the envelope.

Vivia nodded. "Yeah. It was just lying there when I opened it,"

"There's a note in there too," Nancy added.

"Nancy, it could just be a prank," George suggested simply.

"Then how do you explain they got a hold of pictures of Nancy _and _Vivia? Let alone get them inside Vivia's bag," Frank retorted.

"Prank or not, whoever did this did a pretty damn good job with not being caught," Joe said as he handed the envelope back to Vivia.

"What should we do now?" Bess spoke up.

"For starters, I think you should stay here for now where it's safe," Frank said. "We could go over some of this and see if we can figure it out."

"Okay." Nancy agreed. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and turned around to see it was George.

"Hey, listen, Nanc. I know you need my help but I'm really tired and I think I might just go back to the hotel for now to rest," George told her.

"That's fine. Take Vivia with you though," Nancy said.

"Why?"

"_Because _I don't want my little sister getting too involved in this. That's why,"

George reluctantly agreed. "Alright."

"Can I help with research?" Vivia asked.

Nancy shook her head. "No. Not this time because you're going back to the hotel with George,"

Vivia sighed in annoyance. "Why do I have to go?"

"Because this isn't the kind of thing I want my little sister getting involved in," Nancy responded.

"I'm _not _a baby, Nancy. I'm fifteen years old and I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself," Vivia argued.

"That isn't the point. You are my sister and I love you. You may be fifteen, Vivia but you're still young which is why I can't have you getting thrown into this stuff," Nancy shot back. "I want what is best for you. You'll get to help but now is not the time for you to be involved. Please just trust me, Vivia."

"Fine. Let's go," Vivia said stomping away from her sister and getting her coat.

Nancy ran her hand through her hair. "I'll call you when Bess and I are on our way back. Keep an eye on her,"

"I will. See you in a little bit," George said softly as she walked towards the door.

"Okay. So what's our first move?" Nancy asked.

"I say we try to figure out who wrote it. Whoever wrote it had to have left some sort of print on there," Bess insisted.

"She's right. Let's get started right now," Frank agreed.

* * *

McKenzie sat on the dirty sheet that night that was supposed to be her so-called bed as she picked at her finger nails. She had painted them a few days before and now paint was stuck underneath them which she knew despite this being an annoyance was the least of what she should've been worried about. It wasn't like she _was_ worried or more like worried was the only thing she was feeling. There were so many different feelings, thoughts and fears right now; she couldn't even keep track of them at the moment. Fear _obviously _was one of the big ones because she was afraid of what this person wanted from her, what he was going to do to her and if he was ever going to let her go. McKenzie prayed with all her heart that he would. She felt like she was in an endless pit of nothing combined with despair and the thought of her spending the rest of her time in a place like that was unbearable and horrifying to her. Just then, the metal door opened, that same man coming in. McKenzie stayed completely silent as he walked up to her.

He was holding a small, wrinkled, brown paper bag in his left hand and pulled out a plastic wrap covered sandwich, then bluntly threw it onto McKenzie's blanket. McKenzie reached out a hand towards the sandwich, carefully picking it up in her hands and tugging at the wrapping around it. "That's your meal for now. Be grateful we're feeding you at all because we could choose to do otherwise in case you're not aware,"

McKenzie gave a short nod, not quite listening to what he was saying as she peeled the plastic off the sandwich. "Thanks,"

The man waited for a few minutes as she stayed completely silent. "What's your name?"

McKenzie swallowed the food in her mouth after chewing it and looked at him in slight surprise. "Excuse me?"

"Your name. What is it?" He clarified dryly.

"McKenzie. My name is McKenzie Daniels," She said.

The man pursed his lips. "How old are you, McKenzie?"

"Seventeen," McKenzie replied quickly.

"I'm assuming you live with your parents," He guessed.

McKenzie shook her head, not bothering to look him in the eyes. "No. My parents are both dead,"

"Then who do you live with?" He asked.

"My aunt and uncle," McKenzie said quietly. She looked at him with wide eyes. "Are you gonna keep your promise?"

"As long as you do what we say, then yes," He assured her. There was no level of comfort in his voice at all. "Get up."

McKenzie cautiously got to her feet and straightened her shirt out since it was wrinkled. "What's going on?"

"Get in the car and wait," He instructed. McKenzie did as she was told and made her way out of the building. It was a small looking, ugly brick colored car with metal handles. She didn't know where he was taking her or why, but all she knew was that she didn't a choice to not do it. If this was what she had to do to gain his trust so he wouldn't hurt her, she was willing to go the extra mile and got into the car. Shortly after she got in, he got in the driver's seat and put the key in the ignition, starting the vehicle. "You might wanna get comfortable back there because we're gonna be driving for a while," With that, the car took off full speed.

* * *

The next morning, Nancy had woken up feeling more tired than usual. She didn't get much sleep and she had a feeling that something was going to happen. After twenty minutes, she emerged from the shower in a gray robe with her wet as it dangled over her shoulders and the phone rang. "Hello?"

"Is this Nancy Drew?" A feminine voice said.

"Yes. Who is this?" Nancy replied.

The voice spoke again. "Nancy, this is Trinity Blaire."

**Yup Trinity is back. Now I won't say if she's good or what's happened to her or anything cuz that will be in the next chapter. Now if you're wondering about Trinity, ask in the reviews or PM me because I'll gladly explain anything you wanna know. I realize this chapter lacked romance but all things come in good time and that is why you must be patient. Romance and fluff is worth waiting for-trust me. But there will be more of it in the next chapter which will be extremely intense I should warn you. I hope you liked this chapter and if you have ideas or suggestions for further chapters, PM me or just put it in the review. Next chapter comin soon! Bye!=D**


	4. Chapter 4-A bad feeling

Never ending

Chpt 4

A bad feeling

**A/N: Hey guys. So here we have the fourth chapter and before you start reading it, I wanted to say thanks AGAIN for all the wonderful reviews. They make me feel so good about my story, so keep leaving the awesome reviews. Now I could tell you how this chapter starts out, but that would spoil it. So I'll just let you read and find out for yourselves. It is extremely long though and so I hope you don't mind long chapters. Enjoy!**

Nancy felt herself go numb. She hadn't heard from Trinity since after Adam shot her and then he was sent to jail. How did Trinity know they were in Bayport? But the question that pressed on her most was what could she possibly want from her? It took Nancy a second to find her voice again before responding. "Trinity?"

There was a sigh from Trinity on the other line. "Yeah. Listen, I know this is a shock. But I really need to talk to you,"

"Why?" Nancy asked, still quite shocked.

"I'll explain. I _promise_. For now, I need to see you so I can talk to you," Trinity replied.

Nancy blew out a short, exasperated breath and pursed her lips. "Okay. Just come to where I'm staying and we can go to Frank and Joe's from there,"

"Thanks, Nancy," Trinity said sounding grateful.

"No problem," Nancy mumbled her voice barely audible and hung up.

* * *

"What exactly are we supposed to do now?" Vince asked as he sat in Adam's hotel room.

"Here'swhat we're gonna do," Adam stated as he pulled out a brown briefcase and set it on his bed. "You're gonna spy on Nancy and her pals to see just what they're up to,"

"Sounds easy enough," Vince muttered reluctantly.

"Be sure to keep an eye on both Frank _and_ Joe," Adam said sternly.

Vince looked puzzled for a moment and shrugged his shoulders. "What for?"

"For evidence obviously. Along with that, they're one of the many things standing in the way," Adam told him.

"Why not just spy on those two then?" Vince asked.

Adam looked at him with a grim look. "Because I'm in charge is why and what I say goes. I have a very certain way I want this done so it doesn't get completely screwed up. Nancy along with her friends, has a circle of people who keep her safe and if you can find some way to manipulate them, then this is a whole lot easier,"

Vince nodded in understanding. "Okay. But then once we have them corned, what do we do then?"

"We'll figure it out when the time comes, won't we?" Adam guessed. Vince rolled his eyes but picked up the briefcase and then walked out the door.

Nancy walked down to the lobby about a half an hour later. She wore dark blue jeans along with a light baby blue, long sleeved cotton shirt which had a V-neck and she also wore a black lace tank top underneath it. Her hair was down as usual and was slightly wavy at the bottom since she had washed it. She wasn't sure how she felt about meeting Trinity again but knew she needed to take things as they came. The girls wanted to go with her but Nancy had convinced them to go to Frank and Joe's house without her and wait there for her and Trinity. It was mainly to avoid any confrontation with them and Trinity, knowing how they felt about her-not that she could blame them at all.

"Nancy?" A female voice said suddenly. It was Trinity. She didn't look any different than when Nancy had last seen her. Her brown hair was still a little bit past shoulder length, possibly longer than before and she seemed to be wearing less make-up if Nancy could recall correctly. Her outfit was a white jean jacket with a red tank top on underneath it with black jeans and her hair was down.

"Hi, Trinity," Nancy said trying to sound more friendly than her tone actually was. "We should probably go to Frank and Joe's. They're waiting there for us,"

"Oh okay," Trinity agreed sounding somewhat surprised. "My car is just outside. We can drive there," Her and Nancy then started to walk out to the parking lot before getting into Trinity's car to drive to Frank and Joe's place. Once they got there about twenty minutes later, Nancy knocked on the door and Joe was the one who answered it. Despite his lack of enthusiasm at seeing Trinity, he let them both in.

"Hello, Trinity," Frank greeted dryly, his arms folded over his chest.

"So, Trinity? How have you been doing since you nearly got us all killed?" Bess spat with venom in her voice as she approached the brunette. Bess's eyes were glued to Trinity in anguish as she stood before her.

Nancy took a step forward. "Bess, _please_?" She whispered gently. Bes reluctantly walked away from Trinity. Nancy then turned to the others. "Guys, I need to talk to Trinity alone for a minute,"

George nodded firmly. "That's fine with us," She said as she turned her back from Nancy.

"Take your time," Joe grumbled.

Everyone else had gone through the door and into the kitchen except for Frank who seemed very set on staying in the living room. Nancy sighed deeply. "Frank,"

"I'm not leaving this room, Nancy. So forget it," Frank spoke harshly. His arms were still folded across his chest as he stood completely still, staring at Trinity with a cold and unforgiving expression. "I mean it."

Nancy didn't bother to respond to him. This was about Trinity and she was dead set on finding out just why she had come to them asking for help. "Okay, Trinity. Start talking right now or get out,"

Trinity sat down on the couch and put her head down briefly before looking at both Frank and Nancy standing before her. "I know what I did was beyond horrible and I don't blame you guys for feeling the way you do. But I didn't mean for any of that to happen, I _swear_ I didn't. If you don't believe that, it's fine because I wouldn't if I were you either. But I really need somebody that I can trust because I need help and that's why I'm here,"

Nancy gave a dry laugh but there was no hint of humor in it all. "Alright. Let's just recap on things a bit. We try to _help_ you only to find out you've been lying to us and are working for Adam. _Then, _you say you want to help us and lie to us a_gai_n, nearly get my best friend killed. Then you get my sister hurt before putting me in the hospital. Bottom line, Trinity, you nearly got us killed. So why should we even _consider_ trusting you?"

"Because Adam isn't gone!" Trinity barked.

Frank and Nancy were speechless for a moment as their anger turned into shock at Trinity's words. Then Frank finally spoke. "What?"

Trinity pursed her lips before continuing. "Adam is after you guys again and this time he isn't alone,"

"What do you mean he isn't alone?" Nancy asked.

"He has help. I don't know who's helping him or why but I just know he's after you guys again," Trinity told them.

"Just what does this have to do with you, Trinity?" Frank demanded.

"He's not just after you," Trinity admitted and put her head down. Frank and Nancy waited for her to speak. "He's after me too and I've been getting e-mails, letters, and phone calls from him saying I have something he wants. I have no idea what but he says I do."

Nancy took a seat by Trinity. "Tell us more,"

Trinity sighed. "My sister Danielle has also been getting notes like the ones I've been getting. It's her I'm more concerned about because I think he's trying to use her in order to get to me,"

"Maybe he's trying to use you to get to us," Frank guessed.

"So you have no idea what it is he wants from you?" Nancy verified.

Trinity shook her head furiously. "No. I have no idea what he wants. But he is after me and my sister which is why I need your help. You're the only ones I can actually trust," She said. Trinity stood up and picked up her jacket. "Look, if you don't wanna help me, I understand. But Adam is back and that's all I can really tell you guys." With that she walked out the front door.

Once the door closed, Frank looked at Nancy with a baffled expression. "What do you think?"

Nancy shook her head slowly. "I don't know. But if Adam _is _back, then we're gonna need to keep an eye out,"

Frank gave an exasperated sigh. "That's for sure. "What do we tell the others?"

"They're not gonna like it but I don't think we have a choice," Nancy admitted reluctantly. Frank rolled his eyes. "If she knows something, then she might be able to help. That's all I'm saying."

Frank and Nancy walked into the kitchen a couple minutes later where everyone else was at the moment. "Well?" George spoke up.

"I think we have bigger problems than trusting Trinity right now," Nancy said exasperatedly.

"What do you mean?" Joe asked sounding concerned.

Frank gave Nancy a worried glance before speaking. "Trinity says Adam might be back,"

"What?" Vivia gasped.

"That was my reaction. It sounds like he's after her and her sister too because he keeps threatening her," Nancy told them as she sat down.

"I'd like to know what Adam would want from her," Joe chimed in.

Bess looked at the others and then back at Frank and Nancy. "What else do we know?"

Frank took in a deep breath. "Nothing to be honest,"

"Which is why I think we should let Trinity help us out," Nancy added.

"What?!" Bess exclaimed in shock.

Nancy stood up quickly. "Bess, I know what you're thinking. But whatever Trinity knows could be helpful to us and I think she actually wants to help us out,"

Bess scoffed in disbelief at what she was hearing from Nancy. "She nearly killed let Adam kill you! You're seriously gonna let her back in just because Adam might be after her too? Nancy, she could be lying for all we know!"

"We don't have a choice," Frank said quietly.

"Look, I know how this might sound. But right now, we need Trinity. She can help," Nancy responded.

"Bullshit," Bess spat and grabbed her coat off the coat hanger. She started marching out of the kitchen and towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Nancy asked.

"For a walk," Bess replied harshly, not bothering to stop walking towards the door.

"Well that went real great," George said sarcastically.

Joe got up from his chair and quickly started walking out. "I'm going after her,"

"Have fun," Vivia called out.

"Do you guys really think he's back?" George asked.

"I don't know. But we're not letting Trinity out of our sights that's for sure and if he is back, we need to be ready," Nancy said.

Bess was still marching off when Joe was about six feet away from her and seemed to be trying to catch up to her. "Bess, wait up!" She ignored him as she picked up in speed, wrapping her arms around her torso from the frigid cold, since it had only just occurred to her then how cold it actually was outside.

Joe touched her shoulder and gave her a questioning look. "Any reason why you decided to storm out of there like that?"

"Joe, don't tell me you actually _agree_ with Nancy," Bess moaned, rolling her eyes as they continued walking.

Joe sighed. "I don't,"

"After what Trinity did, why would they even think of trusting her? She's probably lying anyways," Bess huffed.

"Look it's not that I don't trust Trinity any more than you do. But Nancy has a point," Joe admitted.

Bess scoffed once more. "What?"

"That if Trinity _does _know something, she might be able to help us out a little," Joe said.

"Maybe," Bess mumbled.

They kept quiet as they continued walking until Joe broke the silence suddenly. "I was really sorry to hear about what happened," He started to say, making Bess look at him with a somewhat surprised expression. "About Michael."

Bess smiled slightly. "Thanks. They never did catch who it was or anything," Bess said sadly, but still managed a small smile. "After he got shot, I was so lost and there's a part of me that I feel like still is lost. You know, when you….lose someone so quickly like that, it feels weird. One minute they're there with and then they're gone," She felt herself tearing up and sniffled as she shrugged. "Just like that."

Joe could feel every pain that she was feeling as he looked at her sparkling aqua blue eyes which normally filled with such happiness and beauty, now had such a look of loss and devastation. "Bess," He took her into his arms without any hesitation at all, holding her close. But just then as he was comforting her, he heard what sounded like loud gunshots off in the distance.

**Uh oh. Gun shots? That's never a good sign now is it and no I won't give you any hints as to what happens in the next chapter. That wouldn't be any fun. Hey looks like Trinity might not be so bad after all and in case you're wondering, she'll be somewhat different in this story than the other one. If you have any ideas or suggestions for further chapter or questions about this chapter, just ask. Next chapter comin soon! Bye!=D **


End file.
